ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Grassy Plains
This is where Goku and Piccolo fought Raditz, and where the Z-fighters fended off the saiyans while waiting for Goku. Rp Area Potentia Reborn Bastion lay in the center of the web of time, a massive crystalline structure. His body white and featureless besides a glowing emerald fragment in his chest, the potentia core shone showing him his younger self laughing running around with a young girl on his shoulders laughter and giggling can be heard from the little girl as she asks him to do tricks and speed up. Although he is featureless it is almost as if Bastion is smiling, the next vision shows Bastion and a demonic saiyan in tattered clothes and a strange horn on his head the 2 are battling with swords seemingly having a great time fighting each other. The scene shifts once more to a saiyan in royal blue armor a curious butterfly mask on his face and strange pink eyes behind it, this man simply exudes pride and appears to be posturing about how he will one day be the strongest and rebuild his lost planet. The younger Bastion rolls his eyes almost like he has heard this one before, but something changes the "silent" Bastion feels as if he is being drawn away from his memories. A large crack appears in the web of time and fragments of Bastion are ripped from him as Bastion begins to lose consciousness hundreds of his prior experiences flash by him in an instant "no what's going on? Monarch? Toko? Nero? Kai? Starr? Meoru?" he seems paniced as they begin to dissapear one by one "no please don't take them away, dont take my past" finally the little girl from the first vision appears her long white hair flowing in the wind she is giggling and only seems to say one word "Daddy?" Bastion claws at the encroaching darkness "no please don't take Annabelle from me, SHES ALL I HAVE LEFT" as the vision slowly fades and Bastion reaches forward screaming her name the darkness breaks and Bastion finds himself lying within a crater in the plains his hand outstretched as if to grab something, but something wasn't right his arm was once more mechanical. "Bastion!" Shin yelled as he leaped from a small hill. Landing outside of the crater he looked down at his friend who seemed more confused and frightened than curious to his location. "Are you alright down there? I heard you scream and came to look for ya." Shin says as he gently slides down the slope and then begins walking towards Bastion with a concerned look on his face. Shin remembers back to speaking with Trunks on Bastion's "condition". "Whatever you do, don't encourage his past. He'll remember it but if we push too much..." "Yeah, yeah, don't sweat it Trunks. We'll help Bastion through this, I promise." Shin sighs as he approaches Bastion and cracks a smile. "Hey, everything alright?" he asks. Bastion Still hasnt lowered his hand yet and from the shape of the crater and Bastions body print it seems he fell from a great height at a great speed. "I-I saw them again, I don't know where i was and I don't know who they were" He finally sits up he has been sweating he puts his hand to his forehead "They are becoming more frequent and it seems i'm blacking out because of it" Bastion slaps his hands together on his cheeks before snapping out of it and realising where he is "Shin? uh where am i? and why am in in a crater? I didn't interrupt Cero and Kevryn again did i?" Shin chuckled a little. "You're not missing any appendages so I don't think you interrupted those two fighting again." he says. Shin helps Bastion up and looks around the Grassy Plains. "Well, at least you landed in a scenic place. So, who did you 'see' exactly? You were mumbling to yourself about seeing people." Shin said. He scratched his head, Trunks' words coming back to him but he felt safe enough asking Bastion about this. Bastion concentrates then shakes his head "I couldn't say, most of them are just a face now no real names i can attach to them." Bastion seems to be thinking hard "well there is one, the last person i see i know she is called Annabelle i know cause i hear myself scream out her name i just don't know what she is to me or was" Bastion sighs as he flicks himself back up to his feet "whats worse i had these really cool wings made out of fragments of my aura and i don't have a clue how to do that" The last part is clearly Bastion trying to divert any worry as he would rather not have people concerning over him. Shin nods, "Yeah, remembering the past hurts my head too. When you can't pin a name to a face, it just gets irritating." he says. Shin studies the deep thought on Bastion's face and then laughs and pats him on the back. "Hey, let's not think too big on it. You remember that girl at least. Let's go get breakfast, after yesterday's incursion I'm starving for something. How about you?" Shin asks changing the subject to avoid any thought too deep that might cause something horrible to happen to Bastion. "I suppose you're right, considering we got absolutely destroyed i think a hearty meal is a good bet" Bastions stomach growls interupting him "And i am not just saying that cause i have no idea when i last ate. So what should i whip us up this?" "Ubu greed to make me a huge breakfast today so I'm not denying her that right. Haha." Shin says laughing. His own stomach growls and he laughs. "You know where I live right? Just past Southwest Forest. Come on, we're in for a long breakfast. Heck after this we'll be larger than Majin Buu." Shin lets out a loud laugh and hovers into the air and looks towards the direction of his home and waits for Bastion. "Come along man, first one there gets the better grub!" Shin says as he takes off. "normally i would be annoyed at being denied the chance to cook, however i do not want to get turned into a piece of candy and be forced to dance again" As Bastion finishes this he vaults over Shin before spinning over so he is flying backwards "you're on" Shin keeps up with Bastion for the most part and both land in front of the small cabin roughly at the same time. The two argue back and forth playfully who got there first until Shin opens the door and looks inside. On the wooden table in the kitchen, there is a large spread of fish, corn, mashed potatoes, meat, and bread with butter. "Ah, smeels delicious! I'll help myself." Shin says as he sits down and grabs two plates, passing one to Bastion and sitting down at the table he takes large helpings and begins eating. OFf to the side there is a small bowl of assorted candies near the corner of the table. Bastion sits down and looks at the candy and immediately looks nervous, he knows not to touch it and he knows what will happen if he did but they seem all the more tantalising for it "no Bastion don't do it it isnt worth it" He instead takes a bread role and adds ham salami and cheese to it using his ki to heat it so the cheese melts and eats at a relatively normal pace or at least normal compared ot Shin" Shin is wolfing down his food as a pink humanoid with a ponytail hair style wearing a t-shirt with a large heart on the front and shorts just above her knees carrying a small box walks in from a back room. "Urk, Shin, a little help? There's four more boxes we need to move before our visitors come by." she says. Shin swallows a large piece of cooked meat whole and then burps up some fire. After excusing himself he jogs into the back room as the pink humanoid places the box in another room that doesn't have a door and looks like a commonplace of sorts. She walks out of it and Shin walks by his mouth biting a sandwhich and carrying two large boxes, one in each hand and she passes him with a busy feel to herself and enters the backroom again. "She asks for help but is probably stronger and more capable than my self and Shin combined, what i am i saying the chivalrous oaf would have probably volunteered anyway." Bastion continues eating his sandwich letting the stuff get moved in around him. Ubu comes back out passing Shin who sits back down and begins finishing his breakfast and stretches her arm across the table and grabs a candy gum ball then begins eating it. "So, stranger, what brings you to these parts?" she asks chewing on the gumball. Shin finishes his meal and leans back in the chair. "I'm a fletchling time patrol member and a few minutes ago woke up in a crater so uh take from that what you will. The name is Bastion Allara i assume you are Ubu?" Bastion puts his sandwich on the plate and offers her a hand "nice to meet you" Ubu stretches her right hand over to his and shakes it. "That's right, I found Shin the same way when he first got here. I'd assume you came from another world but you look too normal and squishy to be one. Did you interrupt one of Kevryn's training matches with Cero again?" she asks blowing a bubble. Bastion shrugs "I think i am from a world similar to this but of another time, other than that i honestly have no clue where i am from" Bastion taps against his chest making a metalic clank "i'm not that squishy especially seeing as majins are made if that strange magic gum like substance i think squisheyness isnt the best judgepoint" Ubu lets out a giggle and blows another bubble. "Well, I guess I can't argue there, I'm a rubber woman." she says jokingly. Shin gets the pun and laughs then picks up the finished dishes and takes them over to the sink and places them in it then sits back at the table. "Bastion doesn't know much but we're helping him along slowly. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it eventually." Shin says. Ubu nods and takes another piece of candy and begins munching on it. "Well, you two rest up, I'm going to go for a work-out at the gym in town. Don't get too crazy boys, I don't wanna try and fit this place back together." Ubu teases as she waves goodbye and exits. Bastion wait for Ubu to leave before continueing "Dont know much huh? If i didn't know you better i would say that is an insult rather than a casual slip, though it is a good point to raise i mean Trunks hasn't really told us much about our purpose hell that mission yesterday was just a case of defend against strong beings other than that we are kind of in the dark right now and i don't like that. I'm in the dark enough when it comes to myself" Bastion takes a few uncooked crumpets and slots them into his arm where they are rapidly heated "huh I didn't know i could do that" "You and me both. I wish Trunks would tell us what happened to the Supreme Kai of Time. She hasn't been around lately. Honestly, I'm more surprised you didn't ask about Ubu." Shin says eating a roll. He looks over and watches him cooking the crumpet. "Huh, got a bun in the oven, eh?" Shin says trying not to chuckle at his own joke. "I knew you were in the dark about yourself but c'mon man you're in my house, don't do that here." "hmm? Dont do what?" As Bastion says this the crumpets pop out and in one deft motion he picks up a knife and butter moving it across the crumpets with the same delicate precision as Shin would use with his blades the crumpets land on a plate "and uh that apparently is how i do breakfast." "Nice style, dude." Shin says and he yawns. "Hopefully tomorrow will be less eventful. God, so much happened in an instant, I didn't think we'd be ready for that." he says. Shin goes and makes a glass of water and a second one then hands it over to Bastion. "I'm still surprised you've said nothing about Ubu but I'll stop complaining. I'm just glad my stomach's full." Shin says as he lets out a satisfied burp that rattles the house a little. "ok fine i'll bite, whats the deal with Ubu? and how do you know her? Also if you are expecting me to question majin eccentricities i avoid that, last time i asked i ended up with a bespectacled blue musclebound majin hitting on me" Bastion shudders at the thought of it then proceeds to start eating the crumpets. Shin sighs and drinks some water. "It's as Ubu said, she found me in a crater. When I came form my home I crash landed and when I woke up I saw her looking over me. She nursed my wounds and we've been friends ever since. Though It was only recently she began living at my home, something happened to hers and I agreed to let her crash here. Nothing major or anything is going on, she's just a pal of mine. Now you've got me curious though with that last statement, what do you mean by that?" The two men talked for hours on end into the late afternoon before saying their goodbyes. Ubu eventually returned and scolded Shin on all the dirty dishes which he eventually cleaned. The Boy with The Tail Aaron was walking around the windy plains, as his black hair flowed in the wind."Hmm.....This will be a nice place for my training..." Aaron enters a stance, and then picks up a boulder, before throwing it into the air. Aiming up at it, he began to charge his ki, replicating how Ubu and Shin taught him. A ball of ki appears in his hands, as it flickers. Aiming at it, he sends it at the boulder as it falls, before it flashes away. Aaron watches the boulder fall, before exploding from the ki.Aaron laughs, and claps as he watches te smaller rocks fall down. Suddenly, Spaceship. From the sky a circular object is falling at extreme speeds, it appears to be on fire as it comes in contact with the Grassy plains of the Earth. The sphere, still flaming, opens. From it steps a man with long flowing black hair and black eyes. He is wearing some odd armour (Saiyan armour) coloured blue beneath which is a black body suit out of the back of which sticks a brown tail which is wrapped around his waist like a belt. Over his left eye is a blue Scouter. He is holding his head and leaning against his ship, he appears to be in pain. "Damn it, where on Vegeta am I?" He says, he is obviously very dazed. "Last thing I remember... we were attacking that planet and then... that blast. Urgh it must of sent me spiralling off, I could be anywhere in the universe..." He doens't notice Aarons presence. BONK BONK, apparently he missed another presence, a man with rough grayish black hair and leather pants, with a huge blade is hitting the ship with curiosity "Back in my day we fell from the sky in style not tin cans" he grins as he mumbles. Aaron blinks, as he feels two strong power levels close by. He turns, and sees a pod flying down, crashing into the ground, which makes hims fly back, and hit his back on the side of a mountain. Coughing, he falls to the ground, gasping for air. Shaking, he looks at the ship, and stands. He sneaks along the mountain side, watching the pod from the side, and then sees two men. He hides nearby them, watching. He hides his power level. The man looks over the grey haired man with his scouter seeing his high powerlevel. "Heh, who'd of guessed there'd be powerful warriors on this pile of dirt?" He says with a grin. "So I suppose you're a local of this planet? It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Zucana, a Saiyan. Now may I ask who are you and where am I exactly? As you can see I'm not exactly used to these surroundings and I didn't exactly intend to be here. If everyone here is as strong as you seem to be though it may not be a bad thing..." He says smiling. Zucana comes across rather friendly but oddly aggressive in his speech. Rhoko lands one more blow on the ship causing a hole "I'm not from around here either, came here similar to you" Rhoko holds out a hand "Names Rhoko, shake?" Aaron watches the two, and then focuses on the ship."That must be a Saiyan pod....." He says, slowly, and carefully approaching it out of site. While the men aren't looking, he quickly enters the ship, still concealing his power level.Peeking around inside, he finds two capsules. One labeled "Scouter" and another labeled "Armor". Thinkin for a moment, Aaron pockets them, and exits the pod, sneaking away from the two. Zucana smirks and chuckles to himself. "Oh really? Small world isn't it? Funny how the first person i meet would be someone else who fell from the sky. Explains why you're so powerful though, I should of assumed you weren't from here." He shakes Rhoko's hand "Nice to meet you Rhoko." Zucana turns to the other much smaller powerlevel on his scouter "Now boy can you not steal my possessions? And can you please explain where exactly I am? With your measly powerlevel you are quite obviously from this rinky dink piece of dirt of a planet. So where exactly is it?" Rhoko's eyes gleam, as the man turns around Rhoko moves hands around his body scanning and taking whatever is possible, then hopping back, "Yes tell the man where he is" Aaron quick jumps up, his power level still concealed."I-I thought you'd be fine missing only two of these....Seems like you had an abundance of these..." He says. Backing away from Zucana. Zucana smirks. "It's very true my friend keep them if you so wish, but please either of you, answer my question. Where in the universe are we? I am completely lost on this hunk of rock and I don't even know it's name. Hmm though it doesn't really matter with this burning wreck of a ship and no idea where to go from here to get home... I suppose I'll have to make due. However if theres more fighters as powerful as you, Rhoko, this place may just be worth my time." ''That went well, I'll keep you close piggy bank ''Rhoko gives friendly smiles "Yeah powerful fighter blah, wanna hit a bar or something, trust me first time on this world its a blast, heck my treat" he smirks. Aaron watches Rhoko, cautiously."Something about him....Isn't right..." He says, eyeballing the man. Looking back over at Zucana, he smirks."Excuse me sir, but he isn't the only strong one around these parts" He says, walking towards them. Zucana smirks "Well I should hope not sir." He turns to Rhoko "I'll happily take you up on your offer friend, I need to see this planet anyway if I'm to be staying here and how can I refuse if you're going to pay considering I have absolutely no money on me." He grins knowingly at Rhoko. Rhoko grins back, the uneasy friendly smile of someone who maybe isn't your friend, he shares it with Aaron too "Should be careful y'know, tell people they don't look right and you can cause trouble" he smiles happily "Of course I'm not that kind of guy" turning his gaze back to Zucana "So Alien man welcome to Earth, full of non earthlings and well I dunno robots and stuff" Aaron frowns at both of them, and suddenly his tail flicks out of the hole in the back of his pants.He cracks his neck, and remembers what Kevryn taught him."If you aren't going to take me seriously, I'm just going to have to raise the bar!" He says, as there is a small increase in his power. "I'm an Alien too, but I'm from Earth." Aaron's hair flows a bit upward, from his sheer power raising."I'M A SAIYAN!" He yells, as his power explodes, causing a small crater to form around him, and cracks to form underneath of him, and around him. He could hear beeping coming from Zucana's scouter, as he stood, a transparent light blue aura circled around him, as his hair flowed upward, before it died out, but his power level remained. "Of course you're not" Zucana directs at Rhoko with a chuckle as Zucana realises what's just happened with Aaron he looks somewhat shocked, but not by the boys power level. "Wait, you're a what?" He looks at the boy noticing the tail. "What on Vegeta is a Saiyan doing in a place like this? No surprise your so powerful if you are one of my race though it really is not shocking." He grins. "Hmm I suppose you're just a child... where are your parents boy?" He says rather sternly. As though it had always been there, yet since he bonked the ship it hasn't, the Rock Blade is in Rhokos hand as he leans on it "Greeeeaaaat" he sighs "Just what I wanted today, all I really wanted to settle down with some fine ladies, without bruises when I start" Aaron looks at Zucana, frowning."My Dad is at Capsule Corp, but he isn't a Saiyan....I don't know about my Saiyan parents..." He says, sadly. Zucana sighs "Well I'm sad to hear that boy. Hopefully you'll grow into a strong warrior without parental intervention. Now if you'll excuse me, this man has promised me a local tour and some fine drinks haven't you Rhoko?" Zucana says with a smirk. Rhoko looks slightly lost "A...Are we not fighting? Huh? I actually felt like it for a change, a certain tin made me want to sharpen my fangs" he looks disappointed. Aaron blinks."Hey, uh, I can give you a tour around if you like....I dunno about the drinks though I'm 7." He says, sheepishly."Also, if it's a fight you're looking for, I'm sure I can help you accomadate." He says lowerering his eyebrows, and gaining an excited grin. Zucana smirks "I always found a fight is the best way to get to know someone anyway. I'm always up for a fight, don't be disappointed when you lose though I am from the Saiyan warrior race after all it's hard to compare to the strongest race in the universe." He says with a grin "If I win the drinks are on you guys, I guess we'll head over the hill to spinich, don't wanna ruin the nice grass here do we?" Rhoko grins as he begins to run to his destination. Aaron walks over to Zucana looking up at him."You must be one of the strongest Saiyans there are Mister.....Oh, I never got your name." He says, looking up at the man in curiosity. Zucana smirks "Sounds good Rhoko but I have no money as I've said so I can't afford to lose..." He says with a grin "My name is Zucana. What is yours child?" He says with a smile Aaron smiles back."My name is Aaron, it's nice to meet you Zucana." Zucana smiles "Likewise, now shall we get to our arena? I look forward to seeing what this hunk of rock calls warriors." He says with a bit of a cocky smirk before he begins to fly after Rhoko Rhoko sees Zucana approach on him he stops spins and faces him open armed beckoning an attack with a charming smile. Aaron turns to see Rhoko, and then realizes he is open for an attack."You go first Mister Zucana, I'll stay back until I see fit." He says, stretching. Zucana smirks "Your loss boy. The fight will be over by the time you're ready to go." Zucana smiles at the thought of a fight he seems rather cocky as he forms a ki ball in each of his hands and throws them at Rhoko at a rather high speed. "Taste the power of a saiyan Rhoko!" Rhoko puts his hands together as he grabs both of the Ki balls and crushes them together "Gotta say it tasted like pink candy floss, weak and fluffy" he winks. Aaron chuckles, and then unexpectedly, darts at Rhoko, appearing right next to him, with his hand on his chest. Aaron ducks down while pushing Rhoko downwards, and sweeping his leg at the same time. Aaron then raises his knee quickly into the small of Rhoko's back, before flipping up over him into the air, and firing an energy wave into him, pushing him into the ground. Aaron lands on the ground next to Zucana, panting."I wonder...If that...Did anything..." He says, watching. Zucana smiles. "Somehow I doubt it." ''"Damn I never would of thought a hunk of rock like this could hold warriors this powerful... maybe being here won't be so bad after all... by the time I get home I will be the strongest warrior on all of Vegeta. My squad will be amazed." ''He thinks to himself. "Well lets see if I can't even slightly hurt him. Lets try my strongest attack." Zucana puts his hands together to his side and begins charging a pink coloured ki before shouting "GALICK! GUN!" And the beam is sent shooting towards Rhoko on the ground. The Beam impacts, but not on Rhoko, instead on the blade of rock that you're pretty sure was there the whole time, but try not to think about it, "Probably shouldn't have let you hit me, you put a rip in my new pants" Rhoko sighs "Leather costs a lot on this planet y'know" he dashes forward arms out wide, passing inbetween the two fighters and clothslining them, they both hit the ground as Rhoko stops a few meters further. Aaron is clotheslined, and time seems to slow down as he coughs up a tiny bit of blood, and his eyes widen. Landing on the ground, Aaron silently gasps for air. He gets on his knees, and then he pushes himself up to stand."Y-You...." Aaron looks at Zucana, who was also trying to regain air."Y-You hurt him...." Aaron's hand begins to glow a smoky blue, with a white center as a ball of ki appears."I...I won't let you hurt us!!" He makes a fist with that hand, and as he quickly turns on his heel, shoving his fist forward, he screams."BOMBER DX" Sending it right into Rhoko, exploding on impact. Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area